


im sorry for my shitty username i made this account when i was 13 and i don't know how to change the name

by heythereilikefandoms



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: i must get this off my chest, my own personal shame haunts me at every turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereilikefandoms/pseuds/heythereilikefandoms
Summary: just a short fic ;)





	im sorry for my shitty username i made this account when i was 13 and i don't know how to change the name

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

everytime i log onto this godforsaken site i see my username and i get an intense urge to jump in front of a train so this work is me, acknowledging and apologizing for the disgusting thing that is this username.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
